Once SQ Drabbles
by Jade Cherry Blossom
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots to clear out the clutter in my head. Some will be prompts some won't. Covering many genres (romance, anguish, etc) Just SwanQueen for now.
1. Drabble 1

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine unless stated otherwise, yadda yadda. Please don't sue me!

This is from a prompt I found on tumblr. It was posted by puthepromptsonpaper. Thanks for the idea :)

Prompt: I have to believe in something. If there is no path, then it means I'm wandering

"I have to believe in something. If there is no path, it means I'm wondering and I'm so tired of wandering. So yes, I'm choosing to believe in you and I am staying."

No one has ever done that. No one has chosen her, chosen to believe in her, to stand beside her. Even her own son turned his back on her, choosing to believe the worst. But, here was this woman who had every right and reason in the world to hate her, choosing her over her own parents; over the town the loved and adored her. When everyone else had turned away, turned against her, hating her once more, this amazing woman chose to stay. And she could only utter one word. "Why?"

"Because I'm the Savior and I'm meant to save everyone. Especially you."

A knot formed in Regina's throat and she had to work hard to swallow it, blinking back the sting of tears threatening to flood her eyes. "Thank you."

Emma reached out, taking Regina's hands in her own. "You don't have to thank me but, you're welcome."


	2. Drabble 2

TW: Major character death

All magic comes with a price.

They hadn't been sure the spell would work. For weeks they waited for a sign, a feeling, anything that would let them know it had been a success. Just as they started to fear the worse, Emma woke up one morning and couldn't make it to the bathroom fast enough. It has worked.

All magic comes with a price.

With growing excitement, they watched as Emma's body slowly changed her hips filled out, her breasts as well and there seemed to be a natural glow about her. Her athletic stomach started to swell, a small but noticeable bump forming, a bump both women enjoyed caressing and whispering to.

All magic comes with a price.

The weeks turned into months. Emma soon found herself craving clam juice and apple fritters, often sending her wife out in the middle of the night to fetch a fresh pastry until Regina learned to keep a stash on hand. She would lovingly warm the treat in the microwave then massage Emma's feet while the blond snacked until she drifted back to sleep.

All magic comes with a price.

The first time Emma felt the baby kick she'd been in the middle of speaking, her surprised gasp instantly concerning her partner. She reached for Regina's hand, placing it on her rounded belly. A moment later their precocious child kicked once more, knocking against Regina's hand. Tears were shed among happy kisses and hugs.

All magic comes with a price.

It was the middle of a chilly autumn night when Emma awoke with a painful gasp to a soaked bed. A simple cry of, "the baby's coming!", was enough to have Regina wide awake and on her feet. After a quick phone call to Ruby for a last minute babysitter for Henry, the women were on the way to the hospital. Happy tears mixed with fright, joy warring with anxiety. As soon as they walked through the hospital doors Emma was rushed up to labor and delivery, Regina at her side.

All magic comes with price.

Every painful gasp tore at Regina's heart. All she could do was offer her wife loving words of encouragement and a hand to squeeze. Every scream and pain filled sob had her swearing they would never do this again, she would never let Emma suffer this again.

One last push, one last scream of pain and bone crushing squeeze and their beautiful child came into the world. The sounds of its strong lungs had both mothers in tears. Regina cut the umbilical cord before the doctor place the baby on Emma's chest.

It was a girl.

In that one moment everything was perfect. Then that moment ended.

All magic comes with a price.

Everything happened so fast. Emma's eyes rolled back, the doctor and nurses started to scramble. Regina only caught snippets of the chaos. Losing blood, hemorrhage, emergency surgery.

Emma was rushed from the room, Regina's cries for her wife and demands for an explanation ignored. Left in the empty room, frozen with shock and fear and holding her newborn daughter, Regina could only pray.

All magic comes with a price and Emma had paid the price with her life.


End file.
